Rattling Around Can Lead To New Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Dr. Animo tries to kidnap Rachel's daughter, Summer, he gets stopped by not only Rachel, Snare-Oh, and Wildmutt, but by some of the Undertale gang too. :)


**This story came to me not long after I wrote "More Monsters You Don't Have To Be Afraid Of" for Generalhyna. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Summer and Forrest belongs to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Rattling Around Can Lead To New Friendships**

Rachel made sure the alarms were set before going into the living room where Summer, Snare-Oh, and Wildmutt were watching television. "Okay, the alarms are on," she said.

Summer, who was tiredly leaning against Snare-Oh's side, looked up at her mother. "Mommy, I miss Daddy and Forrest," she said sadly.

Rachel picked up the five-year-old girl and held her comfortingly. "I know, sweetie. Mommy misses Daddy and Forrest too," she said.

Some of the aliens were off on missions, but the others who had spouses and children were off on vacation, with the exception of Snare-Oh, Rachel, and Summer. Snare-Oh's fiancée and children were with Rook and Forrest on a Plumber-authorized space trip. Snare-Oh, Rachel, Summer, and Wildmutt had gone on it before and so had decided to stay and hold the fort down while the others were gone.

Snare-Oh now held out an arm and Rachel sat down beside him, snuggling into his side while he held her in a brotherly embrace. Summer stayed in her mother's lap, but also snuggled into Snare-Oh's embrace before falling asleep and the other three decided to hit the sack for the night.

Rachel had been sleeping when she suddenly heard her daughter scream. Jumping out of bed, Rachel grabbed her Proto-Tool and ran downstairs. Snare-Oh was right behind her, as was Wildmutt as they heard the all-too-familiar laugh of Dr. Animo.

"Give me the child!" He demanded.

"You leave the kid alone!" Another voice said.

Rachel found Dr. Animo in the living room with a few of his mutants keeping three skeletons and a person made of fire along with a young girl they didn't recognize at bay, but then they saw Summer wrapped in the embrace of the tall skeleton cloaked in black and the young girl was clinging to him as he was trying to dodge a mutant bird.

Rachel suddenly placed her Proto-Tool right at Dr. Animo's back. "Snare-Oh, get his gear!" She said.

The alien mummy quickly did so and he and Wildmutt quickly destroyed the doctor's animal-control devices and Rachel placed the fingers of her right hand to the side of her head and the mutants all turned to her before she sprayed a gas from a device on her right hand and send the mutants away. "No! What have you done to my pets?!" Dr. Animo cried out.

"Set them free and wiped their memories," Rachel said before turning to the doctor and backhanded him. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here trying to kidnap my daughter."

He glared at her. "She's not even your real daughter," he said.

Rachel held up the gas device in her right hand. "I've got half a mind to completely wipe your mind," she said angrily.

"As if you will," he said.

"You're in no position to push your luck," said a new voice and the short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie walked forward with a young girl beside him. "You're facing a very protective mother who's about two seconds away from giving you a makeover."

"He's right," said Snare-Oh as he bound the doctor up and Rachel released amnesia gas from the device on her hand and then a spray of knockout gas. Seeing the evil doctor was unconscious, she looked at Wildmutt.

"Wildmutt, would you be a dear and take out this trash heap?" She asked sweetly.

The alien dog nodded and did so as Rachel turned to look at her guests. The skeleton cloaked in black came up to her and gently handed Summer to her. "Mommy!" The five-year-old said, hugging her mother.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Rachel asked in worry.

Summer nodded. "They saved me," she said, indicating to the others.

Rachel looked at them and then noticed the young girl beside the short skeleton. "Wait a minute," she said. "I know you from somewhere."

The girl looked at her in confusion and Rachel looked at Snare-Oh. "Bro, do you remember that story about that young girl?" She asked.

Snare-Oh had just called up the story on his universal badge. "Right here," he said. "Young Girl Frees Monsters From Mt. Ebbot".

Rachel turned back to the girl. "So you're Frisk," she said in realization.

"Yes," Frisk said with a nod.

"How did you all get here?" Snare-Oh asked.

"We were running from that doctor's mutants and stumbled in here," Frisk said. "Sans saw your daughter come in and then a bomb flew into the window."

"A bomb?!" Rachel exclaimed.

Wildmutt found it and brought it to her. "A flash bomb," he said. "It doesn't cause damage, but it's enough to scare a person."

"He was after your daughter," said the tall skeleton in black.

"But Gaster grabbed her and we did our best to keep those mutants back," said another tall skeleton with a red scarf.

Rachel put away her Proto-Tool and the gas device on her hand shifted until it became a bracelet around her right wrist. "Then I owe you guys a big thank you," she said. "You not only battled Dr. Animo; you saved my daughter too."

Summer squirmed in her mother's arms and Rachel set her down, watching as her daughter hugged the four monsters. The fire monster then came up to her and placed something in her hand. "We found this on the window," he said.

Rachel examined it. "A tracker device," she said. "But how did it get here? The force field doesn't allow any signals to get in or out."

The front door suddenly flew open and Ben came running in. "Rachel! Rachel!" He called in a panic.

"Ben?" She asked in surprise as she watched the hero come running up to her.

"Are you okay?! Are the others okay?!" He asked.

"Whoa, Ben. Calm down, bro," Snare-Oh said gently, catching the hero in his arms and Ben began shaking.

"Dr. Animo didn't get Summer, did he?" He asked.

"No," Rachel said. "Thanks to these kind people, he didn't."

"What's wrong, Uncle Ben?" Summer asked.

Ben sighed. "A tracker was placed on me and I brought it here without realizing it," he said. "It was a Plumber tracker."

"A Plumber tracker?" Rachel asked. "Wait, Dr. Animo stole some Plumber tech?"

"Yes," said Ben.

"That's why he was able to track it to the mansion," said Snare-Oh. "The force field allows only Plumber tech to be tracked."

Ben looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry, guys," he said.

"Ben, it wasn't your fault," Rachel said. "This caught us all by surprise. But it's okay. Summer's safe, our position's not compromised, and Dr. Animo is gone for now."

"She's right," said the man made of fire.

Frisk went up to him and gasped. "You're Ben 10!" She said excitedly.

Ben nodded. "You've heard of me?" He asked.

"Yep, she has," said the short skeleton. "She's told us all about the boy with the watch."

Rachel chuckled. "How about some introductions?" She asked. "You already know my brother-in-law, Ben, and my daughter, Summer."

"And you're Rachel, correct?" The man made of fire asked politely.

She nodded and gestured to the two aliens with her. "These are two more of my brothers, Snare-Oh and Wildmutt," she said.

The short skeleton stepped forward again. "You guys already know Frisk," he said with a smile. "I'm Sans, the skeleton."

He reached a hand forward and Rachel shook his hand before he gestured to the others. "My younger brother, Papyrus," he said. "My older brother, Gaster, and one of my best friends, Grillby."

"Nice to meet you all," said Snare-Oh cordially.

"Nice to meet and _spook_ with you all," Sans said with a wink.

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned out.

Rachel grinned. "That one took a lot of _spirit_ ," she said.

"Why don't we _wrap this up_ over some food?" Snare-Oh suggested.

"And get all _fired up!"_ Summer said with a giggle.

Sans and Frisk laughed and Papyrus groaned again. Gaster and Grillby both chuckled and Summer ran over to them, hugging them. "What's this about?" Grillby asked curiously.

"For saving me," she said.

Rachel smiled. "It's also her way of showing that she's not afraid of you," she said.

Sans came up to her. "You mean you're not scared of some old, rattling bag of bones?" He asked with a wink.

Summer giggled. "Well, if Frisk's not scared of you and neither is Mommy, then why should I?" She asked.

Gaster smiled. "You have a smart daughter, Miss Rachel," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "She gets that from her father."

With that, Rachel led the way to the kitchen with them all following behind her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
